


What's In The Box? (Germany X Reader)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your costume:  www.wholesalehalloweencostumes…</p><p>I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters</p></blockquote>





	What's In The Box? (Germany X Reader)

There were seriously no words to describe how bored you were. All of the Axis were outside training and you, being the lazy person you are, wanted no part of that. You'd had Gilbert to entertain you for a little while but then Francey-Pants and Toni had come and stolen him away. Now you were sitting on the couch in the Belschmidts Mansion flipping channels on the TV. After about 5 minutes of that you give up on that and turn off the TV. Was there seriously nothing to do in this house?  
You could go outside and watch the boys train, but there was a good chance that Ludwig would force you to join in. But it might be worth it to see Luddy with his hair all unkempt, muscles bulging, and that intense look on his face. Yeah, you had a small.....okay HUGE crush on the German. You just couldn't help it. You type a quick text to Gil.  
You- Gil is there anything fun to do at your house?

It took a few seconds but Gilbert responded

Gil- You could always check whats underneath Wests bed ;)

Thats right! A few months ago you had gone up to Ludwig's room to get him for dinner and he had hurriedly stuffed something under his bed with a flush on his face. 

You- Thanks Gil!

Gil- Np Frau

You climb the staircase and go to Ludwig's bedroom door. You open the door just enough for you to slip inside, slide in quickly, and shut it silently. You did not want to get caught. God knows what Ludwig would do if..... Nope not gonna think about it. You walk over to the bed and look underneath. There you find a black box. You pull it out and open it. Its......its......its full of sex toys and dirty magazines! You can't help the small giggle that slips out. Who would have thought that Ludwig of all people would be into BSDM?  
Underneath all of this is a picture of you from last Halloween. Your friend Elizaveta had convinced you to dress up as a sexy general. You blush deep red. Why would Ludwig have this picture here? “Vhat are you doing?” A harsh voice asks from the doorway. There stands a shirtless Ludwig with a blush on his face. “I uh......” You trail off knowing that there really isn't any good explanation for this. “ You should not have looked at that frau.” He says walking towards you.  
You back up until you hit a wall. Ludwig presses his body against yours and wraps his arms around your waist pulling you even closer to him. He kisses you harshly, making you moan lightly. You couldn't believe that Ludwig, your crush Ludwig, was kissing you. You kiss back just as fiercely, surprising him. You force you tongue into his mouth. “Will you be mein girlfriend?” He asks, breaking the kiss. “Of course I will, dummy.” you say kissing him lightly. All of the sudden both of you heard a 'kesesese' come from the window.  
“Go away you perv!” you and Lud both yell at the window. Ludwig walks over to the window and closes the curtains. “You wanna teach me how to use these?” You say suggestively, nudging the box with your foot. “Gladly.” Ludwig says, pinning you to the bed. Lets just say you learned quite a bit that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Your costume: www.wholesalehalloweencostumes…
> 
> I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters


End file.
